1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having a double door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps food fresh by including a main body including an inner case and an outer case, a storage compartment formed by the inner case, and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment.
The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained to be in a predetermined range required to keep food fresh.
A front side of the storage compartment of the refrigerator is disposed to be opened, and the opened front side is closed by a door so that the temperature of the storage compartment can be maintained at normal times.
The storage compartment is partitioned off by a barrier wall into upper and lower portions. The refrigerator door that opens/closes a refrigerator compartment disposed on the upper portion of the storage compartment is configured of a side by side type door that is rotatably coupled to the main body, and the refrigerator door that opens/closes a freezer compartment disposed on the lower portion of the storage compartment is a drawer type door that slides in a forward/backward direction.
For convenience's sake of a consumer, one of refrigerator compartment doors composed of a pair of doors has a structure of a double door.
The double door includes a first door rotatably coupled to the main body and a second door rotatably coupled to the first door. The first door and the second door are respectively provided with handles to open and close the first door and the second door.
Since the first door and the second door have the respective handles, a user, if desired to open/close the first door, needs to grip the handle provided on the first door and open/close the first door, and if desired to open/close the second door, needs to grip the handle provided on the second door and open/close the second door, which causes inconvenience of use.